When I'm With You
by Inspector
Summary: This is my story written for a girl as her secret santa gift. No other chapters will be done. Just a short story. It is about the friendship between Millie and Erik, that will soon change.


While working at the opera house, Millie was hard at work getting ready for the opera's next performance that night. She was around average height and has shoulder length brown hair. Though when working at the opera she kept her hair up so it wouldn't be a bother to her and her work. When she sweeps outside of the opera some people have said her hair was red but it was from the sunlight. She loved music and even had written some music, but never got printed. She hoped that one day a printing company would take her music. She was busy sweeping the floors and talking with managers about backstage, she had a busy evening ahead of her. But she looked forward to after the show. This was the time when she would talk to her good friend, Erik. He was known as the phantom throughout the opera but Millie never saw him as a evil person. She always helped him and he always helped her. Often after performances Erik and Millie would go up into Erik's famous box 5 and talk about the show: all the positives and negatives. This is what Millie always looked forward too. Though Erik and Millie were great friends, lately Millie was getting more and more attached to Erik. She tried so hard not to show it but she kept it inside of her. But she had a plan…

The performance was of "Faust." It went fairly well but had its ups and downs. Millie was waiting inside box 5 for Erik. He had told her that he had some good news for her. She was the only one in the opera (besides Erik) that had a key to get into the box so they could talk privately. She sat in the front row looking out into the seats, always amazed of how big the opera was. After around 5 minutes, Erik showed up at the door. He sat down 2 seats apart from Millie, as he always did.

"Hello, Millie. How did you enjoy the performance?" He said quietly to her.

She looked over to him then looked out into the seats. "The singing was well but the music in the first act really went all over the place." She smiled.

Erik nodded. "Yes, I noticed that too." He laughed. "Sometimes its funny with music. You control how you play it but sometimes it gets away from you. Its always a laugh to see the conductor try and keep up when the orchestra is flying through the music." He continued laughing.

She laughed and smiled at him. "Yep. Did you see the conductor tonight? I've never seen him that confused before."

Erik smiled and looked out into the seats also. "Yeah, it was pretty funny." He was silent for a moment. "Say, Millie, what's bothering you? Your not like you usually are. Is something wrong?"

Millie knew that when something is ever bothering her, Erik always finds out and she didn't want him to find out what was really bothering her so she tried to change the subject. "Nothing Erik. So what about that good news you were going to tell me?" Looking interested.

Erik smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Well…remember when I first told you about Christine?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Well, since Christmas is soon approaching, I will ask her on Christmas Eve if she will be me." He smiled.

Millie was a bit heartbroken but she still had a chance. "That's and wonderful plan Erik! I hope it will go well for you."

Erik was still smiling. "Thanks. Thanks a lot Millie."

They continued on for a few more minutes about the show and they soon grew tired.

Millie yawned. "Well, I guess I better get some sleep. I suggest you do the same, Erik."

He nodded and got up. "Yes, Im very tired. I guess I will see you around then, Millie. Take care and goodnight." He gave her a hug and went out the door.

"Goodnight." She said softly, in return. Millie still stayed in box 5 for a while longer and was thinking. Thinking of what to do about Erik. He had told her all about Christine. She was a singer at the opera and gradually he was falling for her. He stayed in the shadows and watched her from afar. She talks to him sometimes after the performances and seems happy to see him but she seems so occupied by something else. No one knew what it was. She never told anyone.

Millie sat in the middle of box 5 now staring into space. The opera was dark and silent. A perfect time and place to be alone and think. She stayed for about an hour. During that time she kept thinking about Erik. After some time she figured out what she could do to try and get Erik before he gets Christine. He was going to ask her on Christmas Eve and there is a scheduled performance that night so she could ask him before the performance.

"But how? What can I do to impress a guy like Erik! He's smart and always concerned about music. Nothing I could do would impress him enough so that he will be mine!" She said to herself in the darkness.

Then she came up with an idea. She could come up with her best music yet. She would write it and would be about him. Then on Christmas Eve, give him the music and ask him before he can ask Christine.

"It's perfect." She said. "I have 4 days until Christmas Eve! I must go and start my work!" Then she bolted out box 5, closed it and ran off into the opera to her small 'house' as she called it. If you would have walked in her room for the next few nights, you could see Millie with a small candle and pen writing down music for Erik. Then every now-and-then you would hear a piano play a soft romantic melody.

Time was running out for Millie. Christmas Eve is tomorrow! She had the last bit of the music to write. She had been working night and day on her music. Her music was entitled "When I'm With You." It was very slow and romantic. She put everything into her work. She had to make this work. Now she was ready.

Now with Erik and Christine, there was one other performance of "Faust" before Christmas Eve and Millie was not there to see it. Erik was though. When he went to box 5 and did not see Millie for some time he left a note and went to find Christine and congratulate her. He hid in the shadows and found a time when she was alone and he came out and talked to her.

"Christine, that was a grand performance you did out there tonight." He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

She blushed. "Why thank you Erik. You say this after every performance, you know."

"Of course I know. And I mean it too. You think I would lie to you about something like that?"

She shook her head. "No, but you have been acting strange. Is there something you have to say to me?"

This caught Erik off-guard and wasn't expecting this to come so soon. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Christine, I have watched you from afar ever since you performed here for the first time. Your voice is what drew me to you and then when I saw you, you took over my mind. Christine, I ask of you if you will be with me now." He smiled.

Christine had expected something like that to come out of him. "Why Erik Im flattered, but I cannot be with you."

"But why Christine?"

She looked down at the ground. "No one has known but my old childhood friend brought me here and long ago he asked me if I would be his and I accepted." She looked up at him. "I am sorry, Erik. You will find the right woman for you." She looked back up at him. "But know this, Erik. I will always stay your friend. Does that help any?"

Erik was saddened that she was already taken but the knowing of still being good friends with her is fine with him. "That sounds good. I guess I will see you after the next show then, Christine."

He flew into the darkness before she could answer him.

Millie was still in her room. Making little corrections to her work but not many were needed. Then there was a knock at her door. This surprised her as not many people come to see her. She opened the door and saw Erik. "Why, Erik what are you doing here?" She noticed the sadness in his facial expression.

Erik said softly. "May I come in and talk to you?"

Millie smiled weakly. "Of course Erik. Come on in and take a seat." She led him over to a chair and sat down near him. "Is there something wrong Erik?"

He sat and looked at the ground then at her. "I talked with Christine after the performance and she caught me off guard and I asked her the big question." He was silent. "She is with another." He whispered.

Millie moved closer to comfort him. "Oh, Erik, Im sorry. Cheer up, there will be a girl for you."

He looked at her. "That's what Christine said."

Millie was surprised. "Oh. Sorry then." She looked over at her table then at him. "Here Erik, I think I have something for you that may cheer you up." She smiled and got up and went over to the table and picked up her music. It had a bow tied around the music sheets and the title was very visible to see. She sat down and handed him the papers. "This is for you."

Erik was surprised. He took the papers and looked at it. "Why are you giving this to me?"

She moved her chair closer to him and said softly. "Erik, for a long time now we have been good friends and now I know your the perfect guy for me. I give you this piece of music: I have written it from the depths of my heart for you. What do you say?"

Erik was still surprised. He looked down at the music and read parts of it. It was a charming melody. Then he looked at her. "Yes…you have always been so kind to me from the start and now you wrote this for me." He smiled at her.

Millie was overcome with joy and flew into his arms. "Erik…oh, thank you! I was going to ask you on Christmas Eve, but this is better."

Erik smiled and kissed her cheek. "This is better." He whispered to her.

That night they talked together until it was almost dawn and then Erik went to his own house and went to sleep. Millie did the same. Now it was Christmas Eve. They awoke around the same time in the evening. Millie put on a nice dress for Erik and let her dark brown hair down. Erik also dressed in his best suit and cape.

There was a huge party for everyone in the opera that night and Erik and Millie were going. Erik never showed to these parties but this year is different. He wore his best mask and went to find Millie. They met up by Millie's room and went off to the party. Everyone from the opera was drinking, making jokes, and dancing at the party. When Millie and Erik walked in arm-in-arm Millie looked up.

"It's a mistletoe Erik." She smiled.

Erik looked up. "It is." And looked back at her and returned her smile. He moved closer to her and slowly kissed her on the lips.

She returned his kiss and added passion to it. "Merry Christmas." She said as she parted her lips for a moment.

"Merry Christmas, Millie" he said against her lips then kissed her again.

The other workers in the opera soon caught sight of Erik and Millie, as they were both at the top of the stairs where the mistletoe was.

The only thing they were thinking of at that moment was each other. Nothing else mattered to them. They were in love and what a grand time of year to be in love!


End file.
